The Old Abandoned House
The Old Abandoned House first appeared in "Honor Thy Ed." It is a very creaky and dusty, yet stable mansion-like home located on the corner of the street near the the Cul-de-Sac. Apparently, the kids of the Cul-de-Sac heard rumors that somebody (or something) ghastly and evil inhabits the abandoned house, as nobody seems to know who previously lived there. The house was only visited twice, as the rumors keep everyone away from the place. It also seems to be a hideout spot for the Kanker sisters. Details Although the abandoned house is old and falling apart, the inside is very big, with two floors, a large basement and many rooms. The front door leads to the living room, where there are spiral stairs leading upstairs to a study library. The living room contains blanketed tables and chairs and a fireplace with a mantle; the library is full of many books, one of which opens a secret trapdoor which Edd unknowingly went through. The basement is a small area which contains some old washing machines, carnival trick mirrors which alter the shape of a person (most notably like yams) and even has a dumbwaiter which Ed was unfortunate to be caught in, having been lured by Chunky Puffs. Other rooms throughout the house include a small girl's room which has a dancing ballerina box (hinting that this may have been home to a rich family that had a daughter) and a secret love coaster (electric toy train with barrels on top) which leads to a proposal room (made to look like a church on a wedding day). In Ed, Edd n Eddy - The Mis-Edventures, the basement has an elevator, which can only be activated after Edd turns on the switch. According to Edd, the elevator leads straight to the library floor. Rooms First Floor *'Living Room' - An antiquated living room with purple-painted walls, a stone fireplace, a curved stairway to the second floor, doors to other rooms and the entrance, a few sofas covered in sheets, tables, and a light fixture in the ceiling. Oddly, it makes the house seem larger than it does outside. In'' Ed, Edd n Eddy - The Mis-Edventures'', a saw table is added to corner with Mr. Yum Yum strapped to it. *'Hallways' - Basic hallways matching the house's theme. *'First Bedroom' - A pink-themed bedroom of presumably a little girl who previously used to live here. Includes a vanity with a ballerina music jewelry box that plays 'Mexican Hat Dance" (from listening to it). In The Mis-Edventures, a hidden compartment holds Marie's the Twin'Axle Grease Can. *'Second Bedroom' - This bedroom appeared only in The Mis-Edventures. A rather empty room save a bunk bed, a wardrobe, and doors to the halls, bathroom, and secret passage. A switch causes the bed to fold up into the wall. *'Bathroom' - This room appeared only in The Mis-Edventures. A typical bathroom connected to the second bedroom (and possibly the first bedroom given the fact it's close-by with the walls missing). Contains a sink, toilet, bathtub, water heater, all in the same shade of sickly green, reminiscent of Ed's bathroom. A mannequin and a trophy shelf are also present. *'Multipurpose Room' - This room appeared only in The Mis-Edventures. A room of unknown service. Contains a TV set that can be turned on by Edd or Eddy, but cracked by Ed, a dining table and chairs, a wardrobe, and a switch that reveals a secret passage. Second Floor *'Library' - A library containing bookshelves, a few tables, a spiral stairway that goes down to the basement, and an open window where Jimmy claimed to have seen a dark figure from outside. A trap door can be triggered from a lose book on the shelves that connects to where the Train Ride begins. Oddly, in The Mis-Edventures, the library is completely different. No windows or stairway, instead a one-way elevator from the basement, and a secret passage that leads to a dome-like structure, which cannot even be seen from outside. It's plausible that this is a different library than before. May's Taxidermy book is in a small compartment in the dome structure. *'Rec Room' - A basic room with bookshelves, a billiard table, a fireplace, a trophy and an upper walkway. Lee's Ship-in-a-bottle is stashed within the billiard table. Basement *'Laundry Room' - A basic laundry room containing a washer, dryer, laundry sink, water heater, and a puddle of sludge on the floor. The stairway leading down to here has a trap trigger of sucking in a rug which Eddy got caught in. To release, one must pull the switch at the top of the stairs, concealed by a piggy bank which was more than enough to bait Eddy. *'Mirror Room' - A smaller room connected to the laundry room, filled with many mirrors of all styles. A spiral stairway leads up to the library, baited with books for Edd, and a dumbwaiter which leads to a currently unseen room, baited with a box of Chunky Puffs for Ed. *'Large Storage Room' - Actually two rooms well below the living room. First room contains the stairs, an elevator that leads up to the library, and lots of cases and boxes of junk. Second room is much smaller, holding a sandbox, more junk, and the switch to power the elevator. Strangely, this section of the basement is not connected to the basement rooms seen in "Honor Thy Ed". Unseen Rooms *Kitchen *Dining Room *Master Bedroom Rumors The kids of the Cul-de-Sac have spread wild rumors about the previous owner of the house. Ed claims that it is simply haunted and that nobody should look at it. Jonny states that it's home to a mad logger that cuts down trees and hacks them into coffee tables, while Rolf claims it is home to a provoked opera singer who lures children into the house with enchanted arias (much like the Sirens of Greek mythology). Appearances ''"Honor Thy Ed" Kevin bets the Eds to go into the house, promising to reward them with a jawbreaker if they complete it, but Ed and Eddy decide to spook the kids by pretending that someone is attempting killing them. A hand that is strangling Ed is revealed to be his and the kids realize they're joking. However, fun turns to frights when they cannot open the door to get outside. Eventually, all three are separated from each other and are led to a love-themed roller coaster, which was really an electric toy train with barrels on top of it. The entire thing was a trick, surprisingly planned by the Kankers, who forced the Eds into marriage. ''Ed, Edd n Eddy - The Mis-Edventures The Abandoned House is the location for the fifth level of the game. Jimmy has lost Mr. Yum Yum and is later seen on the windowsill of the abandoned house. He sends the Eds to retrieve it, paying them some cash in return, but only if he made it back unharmed. It is revealed that Eddy told Ed to hide the toy in the house to scam Jimmy, but Ed had hidden it on the mantle, not the windowsill. Then the Kankers kidnap Mr. Yum Yum and will only return him if the Eds retrieve them each a gift. After completing the grueling task, they return Mr. Yum Yum to Jimmy. Unfortunately, Mr. Yum Yum was cut in half (somehow) and as a result, Jimmy runs away scared, leaving the Eds without a reward. The house looks nearly identical to its appearance on the show, infested with bats and spiders, and with a few added areas. Trivia *The location of the abandoned house changes. In Honor Thy Ed, the house was on a corner down the street from the Cul-de-Sac. In The Mis-Edventures, the house is on a steep hill, only accessible by traveling down the the lane. *Looking closely in "Honor Thy Ed," it can be seen that the covers of the windows are too small to cover them up. *The front door got smashed when Ed sneezed, but later it's back on. In Ed, Edd n Eddy - The Mis-Edventures, the door automatically locks. *During the train section and during certain other scenes, it can be implied that the house is either larger than it appears on the outside, or has many underground or hidden sections. *In "Mission Ed-Possible," when Edd was floating back down to the ground, you can see a house near the creek, possibly the same house. Gallery Vlcsnap-2017-03-07-18h20m18s543.png|The foyer. Vlcsnap-2017-03-07-18h24m37s282.png|A room. Vlcsnap-2017-03-07-18h25m35s607.png|The basement/laundry room. Vlcsnap-2017-03-07-18h25m51s436.png|The mirror room. Vlcsnap-2017-03-07-18h26m52s977.png|The library. Vlcsnap-2017-03-07-18h28m23s156.png|The Love Rollercoaster. Vlcsnap-2017-03-22-09h16m08s177.png|A front view of the house, with the daises cleared up. Vlcsnap-2017-03-22-09h17m00s088.png|Edd climbing down the secret passage beneath the library. Vlcsnap-2017-03-22-09h16m41s234.png|A six-legged spider - the house's only inhabitant. Old Abandoned House Category:Residences Category:Structure Category:Locations